Nuit agitée
by Marjoriie
Summary: Dans le contexte des livres, voici la nuit dans la tente un peu remastérisée. Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences... Enjoy!


_Salut à tous, _

_Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne revenais pas tout de suite mais j'ai trouvé ça qui trainait dans mon pc et je me suis dit que ça pourrait plaire à certains._

_C'est un OS très court, qui a été écrit pour un concours cet été. _

_Il n'y aura **pas **de suite._

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bisous;_

_MJ  
_

**

* * *

**

**Nuit agitée.**

Ce blizzard qui nous entourait ne m'atteignait pas, mais je n'étais pas seul. _Elle était là… _Celle qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis tant de temps.

Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Si je ne l'aidai pas, jamais elle ne survivrai à ce froid mordant. _Si seulement je pouvais entrer dans ce sac de couchage et virer le sang-froid. A jamais serait parfait…_

Mon souhait fut exaucé quand cet imbécile que je haïssais depuis toujours décida de m'appeler à l'aide. J'entendais les voix de mes frères me dire de ne pas y aller, que je ne ferais que me faire plus de mal, et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. _Seuls elle et son bien-être comptaient._

Sans perdre un instant, je me précipitai à son chevet, retrouvant ma forme humaine et me coupant ainsi des protestations véhémentes de mes amis.

En pénétrant dans la tente j'eus l'horreur de la voir grelottante et tremblante d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais cru possible auparavant. _Si je n'intervenais pas, elle y resterait. Elle était incapable de se réchauffer seule, et son mince sac de couchage ne l'aiderait pas à grand-chose non plus…_

_- _Non… Jacob! J'ai be-besoin d-de rie-rien!

_Quelle entêtée! _Je levais les yeux au ciel et évitai de regarder la vipère pour ne pas me déconcentrer de mon objectif. _Réchauffer Bella avant qu'elle ne tombe en hypothermie était ma priorité!_

-Arrêtes un peu de mentir veux-tu? Tu as besoin de ma chaleur, point barre.

J'essayai de garder un visage froid et impassible, même si la présence de la sangsue était difficilement oubliable… Tout ce dont je devais me préoccuper était ma Bella, dans un état inquiétant. Et c'est ce que je fis en me glissant près d'elle, dans son sac de couchage. _Le moyen le plus efficace pour faire remonter sa température et la tenir au chaud, bien loin du froid mordant de cette nuit d'angoisse. _

Bella tenta mollement de se débattre pendant que son iceberg personnel grinçait des dents à l'autre bout de la tente. Je la serrai contre moi, mettant un terme à ses protestations et faisans grimper la tension de se cher Cullen…

- Tu peux nous laisser si ça te dérange tellement. _Le défiai-je._

- Dans tes rêves sale clebs!

Un sourire narquois sur le visage, je fermais les yeux tandis que le souffle de Bella se clamait et que je la sentais se détendre dans mes bras. _Ca devrait toujours être ainsi. Elle et moi ensemble, en paix. _

J'en viendrais presque à oublier le sang-froid près de nous. Je rouvrais les yeux et m'étonnais en ne le voyant plus? _Comment avait-il pu disparaitre sans faire de bruit? _Peu importe ! Du moment qu'il me laissai le champs libre, je n'allais pas cracher dessus!

Je me mis sur le côté, observant le visage angélique de ma belle endormie. Sa peau semblait trop douce, et je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Finalement je traçai les traits de son visage avec langueur.

Quand ses paupières papillonnèrent, je m'en voulu de l'avoir réveiller. _Elle qui semblait si paisible quelques instants plus tôt… _

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Rendors toi! _Soufflai-je._

- Oh que non… _Fit-elle d'une voix lointaine, étrangement déformée._

Je ne m'attardai pas sur cette pensée, voyant son visage se rapprocher du mien. Au moment où je sentis mon cœur accélérer en même temps que ma respiration, je cru que mon monde explosait. _Le moment que j'attendais tant était enfin arrivé ! Elle me cédait sans que j'ai eu a la pousser. Elle en avait aussi envie que moi!_

Nos lèvres étaient sur le point de s'unir quand je me sentis repousser hors de cet instant féérique. Je rouvrais les yeux, désorienté par ce changement radical d'ambiance.

Bella n'était plus là. A vrai dire, je n'étais plus avec Bella… Je levais les yeux et tombai sur le visage du Cullen, me barrant la route. _Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi je ne voyais plus Bella? Comment était-il revenu sans faire de bruit une fois encore?_

-Je ne suis jamais parti triple idiot! Et tu n'approchera plus tes sales pattes de _ma _Bella! Et maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes rêves de pervers et de foutre le camp de cette tente!

_Oh… _Je devais avoir l'air d'un parfait abruti… _Comment avais-je pu rêver cela? _J'étais incroyablement déçu… _Et merde ! _


End file.
